Clique: All that glitters is not PLATINUM
by Chocolate Unicorn
Summary: Armed with over Three hundred credit cards divided between the six of them, they are Herrington Heights Academy’s best kept secret. The Paltinum Crew awaits the new freshies eagerly. And when they do will TPC be up for the challenge? Let the games begin!


**Clique: All that glitters is not PLATINUM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

**"We were raised on television to believe we would all be rich, rock gods, famous actors, or CEO's rulling the world......weir starting to figure out......that we won't."**

* * *

Unlike normal Monday mornings it wasn't difficult for Massie to wake-up. Because this was no ordinary Monday. This was the first Monday of freshman year, where she would be able to shed her middle school skin and start ruling a completely different world. A world with both boys and girls, and it would be nothing like BOCD. Strapping in her new Chanel pumps , she swiped on some pink lip stain, and viewed herself in her mirror. Her A-line black skirt, paired with her zebra blouse, and topped with her new pink Chanel pumps, and she was a perfect ten.

"Watch out Herrington Heights, I'm about to set the bar a bit higher." She smirked, showing off her newly whitened teeth only brightened more by the pink lip stain, and she was out the door ready to take the world by storm.

* * *

PC (Platinum Crew): Armed with over Three hundred credit cards divided between the six of them, they are Herrington Heights Academy's best kept secret. The secret Alpha's and Beta's of the school eagerly await the New Freshman's arrivals and can't wait for the games to begin. Ruling with both style, wit, and originality they are unstoppable. But can the new Alpha live up to her role…or will she be booted off the Island of Silver and gold?

Massie Block: Ready to start Ruling High School. Way over middleschool and her ex best friends. After a month in Hawaii with Claire she has her game plan down. Armed with her new wardrobe ready to make any LBR drool and bow at her feet, she starts her first day. She's ready for anything, except The Platinum Crew. Suddenly her new tan, and perfectly whitened teeth mean nothing anymore, her game plan shredded to pieces. Massie Block is another face amongst forty hundred thousand. And that just won't due. She's willing to do anything to get back in, even if it means giving away her entire collection of Prada purses. But does Massie have what it takes…or is her time being in up?

Kristen Gregory: Looking forward to joining the High School Soccer Team, but when some distractions arise can she still focus on school, soccer, The Platinum crew, and HIGH SCHOOL boys?! Can she keep her relationship with Dune or are they all washed up?

Alicia Rivera: Armed with credit cards and a dangerous to look at smile. Alicia is ready for Highschool. Looking forward to that Spot in the Platinum Crew, and a spot on the Dance Team. But when she shows up for Cheerleading tryouts instead what happens? Arm in Arm with her new Bff Olivia, everything is going great. Until Olivia makes a few mistakes that sends Alicia running back to Massie, but will she take her back when so much is at stake?

Dylan Marvil: Lost fifteen pounds and is feeling supermodel gorgeous. But when she gets a gander at the competition for the Platinum Crew, she starts thinking that maybe fifteen pounds isn't enough to get noticed. So she goes on an extreme diet. So now Dylan is binging and Purging her way to the top, but will she end up spiraling down in the end?

Claire Lyons: Just got in, but is right back out. Done with straight bangs , darkened her hair color, has about five lucky bracelets from friends in Orlando, and now owns a killer tan. But when things begin to get a little hot under the collar will a ring from an old Hollywood friend get her thinking Beverly Hills is her new home? Holly wood where your only as big as your next scandal, sounds a lot easier than the backstabbing and lies of Herrington Heights Academy. Is she willing to leave everyone she loves in order to save herself? Or will it just end in disaster?

Clique the only thing harder than getting in……is staying in.


End file.
